Always
by codiemartin
Summary: Loving Klaus was never going to be easy Caroline knew that, but could she really just forget he ever existed? or would she end up losing everything just to be with him...
1. Chapter 1

Always+forever.

Chapter One:

Caroline… Liz shouted for the third time.

Caroline you're going to be late Elena will be here any minute I can't believe you slept in today of all days, you've been waiting all summer for this and you decided to stay in bed instead.

Mum please I didn't realise it would be this hard to leave mystic falls to leave you Stefan and even Damon.

I never knew it would this hard to leave Klaus was all I could think about was the way his face fell last night when I told him I didn't want him to be here when I got back. I've never felt so ashamed of myself because I knew it wasn't true if I had my way he would be coming to Whitmore with me.

Caroline... Elena is here I hope you're ready.

I'm ready mum.. How do I look? You look lovely honey as always now come here and give me a hug before I start to cry because I'm afraid I'll never stop.

Driving away from mystic falls was supposed to be easy this was the place my father died the place I died and the place Silas nearly killed my mother. But Leaving Klaus has to be the hardest thing I've ever done, I have to speak to him tell him I never meant what I said I just need to hear that beautiful accent the way my name rolls of his tongue. The way his tongue feels in my mouth oh my god.

Oh Blondie's having a hot day dream look at them cheeks.

Shut up Damon you're just jealous it isn't about you Caroline spat back, Hiding her red cheeks behind her hair.

Elena was as enthusiastic as ever, it annoyed me I was supposed to be as she happy but I just couldn't help it all I wanted was to speak to him.

Caroline do you want to come for dinner with me and Damon Elena asked.

No thank you Elena I need to make a few calls you go I'll just have a blood bag later.

Caroline…

Oh my god I'm going crazy I'm missing that beautiful accent so much I'm hearing things.

So you're missing me? I thought you never wanted to see again.

Klaus what are you even doing here? Caroline said turning around to look at his beautiful face.

I just don't understand how he does it he always looks like a model that should be on the front page of a magazine and then theirs me that looks like I've been dragged through a bush backwards.

Caroline please we really need to speak and you didn't really think I would miss your first day of college did you.

Klaus… I just well I don't know what to say.. I mean the things I said last night they weren't the truth, I just wish I had never met you, not that I regret a single thing I'm actually really glad I have met you it just would make this whole thing a lot easier, you see all summer I've been so excited to finally leave mystic falls, but then this morning I wasn't sad to leave my mother or my friends, it was you I couldn't imagine not seeing you for a year after the things I said. I was going to call and say well I'm sorry, the way your face fell made my heart break I just don't know how to make this work.

Caroline love I know, I know how you feel and I also know that you don't want to be with me because of the way your friends would react..

Klaus you don't understand I don't care what my friends will say, they never make me feel the way you make me feel, you make me feel appreciated you admire the little things about me, well truth be said you make me feel loved. And like I have said before any man capable of loving is capable of being saved.

Caroline please shut up and let me speak love…

Caroline is that really the way you feel? Elena said that we don't appreciate you that we don't well love you?

Elena why are you here I thought you were having dinner with Damon?

Answer my question Caroline…

Yes Elena Caroline shouted in anger, that exactly how I feel use only needed me when Klaus was involved, I was just the distraction… so that the rest of you could try and kill him and I have had enough I don't won't Klaus to be killed, he's my friend and I know I can save him.

Are you crazy Caroline do you really think that because he shows you a little bit of affection he's even capable of loving you?

Say one more word Damon and I'll your throat out,

I'm only telling her what she needs to know, you will only break her, you're not capable of be saved Klaus you've spent a thousand years torturing anyone that got in your way, ripping family's apart, you even destroyed your own family, what will happen in a couple of hundred years when Caroline annoys you? You can't just stake her and wake her in a decade or so.

I would never do that to Caroline Klaus said turning to smile at Caroline who was crying.

Your no saint Damon look at your life… you and your brother are incapable of brotherly bonding, you made it your mission to continuously destroy him, you both fell in love with the same girl twice, I mean you didn't even realise your brother was missing, you thought that he would just leave without a goodbye, he was drowning all summer well you were having the summer of your life with the love of his life. I might not be a good man but I would never betray my siblings like that Klaus hissed. Now if you wouldn't mind I was trying to have a conversation with Caroline, I didn't come all this way to argue with a Salvatore brother I do that enough in mystic falls.

Damon nodded a little wounded at what Klaus had said, but knowing it was the truth and it had a lot of making up to do when he arrived back in mystic falls.

Elena come on we will go for a walk..

NO Elena shouted I'm not leaving Caroline with him, look at him like you said he will just break her and I will not allow her to fall in love with this monster.

Well you're a little too late Elena Caroline whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Always+forever.

Chapter two:

Klaus turned to look at Caroline a little bit taken back at what she had just admitted.

Caroline I can't believe you, you better be joking me right now Elena said furiously

Oh my god Elena how dare you criticise my choice of men, when you're the one that had Stefan and Damon hanging by threads trying to choose which one you wanted to spend eternity with and in the end you destroyed their relationship.

I can't believe you would even say that Caroline, I'm not the one that's thinks she is falling in love with a monster…

I don't think anything Elena I know I'm I love with him. I think it time you and Damon left Klaus Caroline said turning to look at them.

Caroline don't you think we need to talk about this Klaus said a little bit frustrated at the fact she was kicking him out when she had just flat out admitted that she was in love with him, he had waited months to hear her say it, he would of even waited a thousand years to hear it again.

Just leave now both of you, this is our first day of college, were supposed to be making memories here, but instead on the first day I can't even stand to look at the girl I'll be spending a year in a dorm room with.

Elena just listen I never meant for this to happen, just always being the distraction I got to know the kind of person Niklaus really is, he's not the monster you all make him out to be he is kind and he is capable of being saved, none of us are perfect I mean we drink blood for god sake, don't you think that just makes us monster's too? Were never going to get older we don't even have a heart beat for god sake.

Did I hear you right then? Seriously Caroline did you just compare us to Klaus, and why the hell did you call him Niklaus, you don't even know him you have a little crush I understand his accent is irresistible his eyes are very distracting, oh gosh I think I might have a crush on him now Elena giggled.

And at that the argument was over.

I think we should finish unpacking and instead of ordering food we should just go out and have a nice meal Caroline I think we need it after the traumatic first day we have had.

Stuff the meal, I think we should go for a drink I really feel like I need to drown my sorrows in alcohol, here we'll have tea first Caroline said throwing a blood bag at Elena.

I have drank way too much, I can't believe we have to be up at 6 am tomorrow I think it's time we went home Elena.

Hey you go, I'll come back with Megan I think I need a little bit more alcohol to get over today Elena slurred, Caroline laughed walking away thinking maybe Elena may have had a little too much drink already.

Klaus... Caroline whispered

Caroline is everything okay its 2 o'clock in the morning are you in trouble Klaus said a little bit too panicked

I'm fine Caroline stuttered, I just really needed to hear your voice after everything that happened today I just well I need you.

Well love it just so happens I decided to stay the night, I couldn't leave without speaking to you I mean I have to say I was a little surprised that you actually admitted you loved me

Caroline laughed cutting him short… I never said well actually maybe I did twice oh my gosh how embarrassing. You see Klaus I got a little defensive I can't believe I said it, but you do know things can't just change you seen the way Elena reacted.

Caroline can I meet you tomorrow for breakfast please before I go back to mystic falls

Klaus I can't I'm still with Tyler you know that I know we need to talk but I just need a couple of weeks to sort my head out, I just don't know what to do anymore.

What is with all the mixed messages then Klaus shouted

You know how I feel I also know how you feel, but well I'm still in a relationship with Tyler and I just need to try and make it work for his sake.

Well if your quite finished I think I'll be going back to sleep now good night Caroline.

I can't believe you're mad at me, you knew we could never be together.

We slept together for god sake, and now you're feeling guilty about Tyler, I just don't buy it Caroline I think you're scared at what your precious friend will think about you snuggling up to the big bad hybrid.

You know what I've had a trying day as it is I can't take this anymore good bye Klaus Caroline said slamming her phone shut

Wakey Wakey time to get up ladies…

Ugh I can't, do you think they would mind if we missed just one lecture I need coffee and to be honest I think I'm still highly intoxicated

I second that Elena, wait a minute DAMON what the hell are you doing here?

Well sleeping beauty whilst you were snoring away all night I was trying to enjoy my last night with Elena

I do not snore Damon and do you two really have no shame, I hope you remembered there are two other people in this dorm for heaven sake

Not even a little bit, but even I'm being honest Blondie it wasn't me that was moaning for a certain hybrid all night and not the one you're supposed to be dating…

How about that coffee then Elena, I'm going for a shower when I'm done you better be wearing a bloody shirt Damon.

Damon you know last night did Megan leave with us because her bad appears to be empty and I really don't remember a single thing actually the better would be why are you actually here I thought you left yesterday?

To answer your first question nope Megan didn't leave with us I wasn't even aware you was at the party with anyone… and well I figured maybe you might need me when me and Klaus left you and Caroline were pretty pissed at each other, so we decided to stay the night but I think Barbie and ken got into a bit of an argument last night because Klaus left at around 3 am to go back to mystic falls.

Well at least you answered one of my questions but what do you mean Klaus decided to stay he didn't really think Caroline would won't to see him again did he?

Listen Elena I just think we should let Caroline and Klaus sort this out between them, it's not really any of our business I'm pretty sure Caroline has a lot to say about our relationship but she's not making it her life mission to turn you against me

Well thank you Damon, I think that might be the nicest thing you have ever said about me Caroline laughed but there really is no relationship, and I don't really want a replay of yesterday so please let's not talk about me and Klaus I came to college to get away from all the drama of mystic falls, speaking of mystic falls has anyone actually heard from bonnie yet? We really need her here I don't want to be spending the rest of the year hiding under my bed have a bloody blood bag. Actually where is that roommate of ours Elena I left her with you?

I'm really not sure Caroline I thought she left with me and Damon but apparently not, I'm pretty sure you never made it back here last her bed is still made perfectly…

Are we going for this coffee or not? I really need to get back to mystic falls at some point today we have a doppelganger to protect and another doppelganger to find, I'm think maybe a little bourbon in this coffee to get through the day.

Since you put it like that lets leave Caroline said smiling at them both.

Oh also Caroline we need a little chat before I leave, in private he said looking at Elena…

What the hell would you need to speak to Caroline about that I wouldn't know of Damon?

Once we have spoken about it Caroline can tell you if she really wants to but I'm not really in the mood to piss of Klaus today.

Great so it is about Klaus I thought you didn't want to speak about him again Caroline Elena announced a little annoyed that she wouldn't know what was happening…

Elena oh my god its fine it's probably just a message Klaus left with Damon that he intended only for my ears.

I think its defiantly time for that coffee…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Damon just tell me what this is about, I can't be bothered going any further I'm pretty sure Elena can't hear us anymore

Look Caroline I'm only trying to protect you…

Caroline looked at Damon and burst out laughing, you you're trying to protect me, did someone slip happy pills in that coffee?

Well you know how me and Klaus decided to stay in town for an extra night it just so happened we ended up checking into the same hotel and well apparently someone up their isn't really looking out for me, you see I ended up in the room next door to Klaus and whilst use where having your heated little argument, it just so happens I heard every word.

Where the hell are you going with this? I don't even remember the phone call Damon so please enlighten me…

Look I know you slept with Klaus Caroline

She looked at him mortified, oh my god Damon please don't tell anyone

I won't Caroline, I'm not stupid I know that it would be my funeral and as much as you don't actually think I like you because of the way I treated you when you were human, but I do value your friendship I never thought I would but your always there for Stefan when I'm not and I could never thank you enough, I also know you don't like me very much but you no longer through snide comments about me being with Elena.

Damon Caroline smiled looking at him, I think maybe it's time we started a fresh, and I do like you, I just don't like the person you were before you was with Elena, See love saved you so why can't it save Klaus? I mean he's not the monster we all make him out to be, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise to never tell anyone not even Stefan…

I promise Caroline, I won't say a thing after everything I did to you the way I treated you and also because well I did try to kill your dad.

Well you know in the summer when use all thought I had left town to come and make sure well Whitmore was a good place to go to college?

Yeah Damon said a little bit intrigued

Well I really left town with Klaus we went away for the weekend I know how it sounds but it wasn't meant to end the way that it did…

How the hell did he get you to accept the invitation?

Erm well actually I kind of proposed the idea, I mean I was just so stressed out and usually I go and speak to Stefan but obviously he was missing I didn't know what to do so I went to the only other person that genuinely makes me feel better

Caroline I know where starting a fresh but you are aware a century is going to go by before you finish this story…

Basically we went to a little cottage on the outside of mystic fall's and it was nice, he spent the weekend painting and watching chick flicks with me and well we just kind of got to know each other a lot better, and Tyler had been gone for months by now, and well a girl has needs and he was being so nice and well it was actually really romantic

I don't need to know all the details, but truth be said I am happy you told me and I won't tell anyone but we need to get back to Elena before she starts to get a little bit suspicious and try's to ease drop he said nudging Caroline before they both laugh and turn to walk back to Elena.

So is anyone going to tell me what Klaus wanted you and only you to know Elena snorted.

Oh it was nothing Elena you know what Klaus is like, just he wants to sort this out blah blah blah

Oh really Caroline? So Damon speed you about a mile away so he could just tell you that…

In my defence he did threaten to rip my throat out and to be honest I'm not sure I would be this good looking without my throat…

Whatever Damon isn't it time you left over wise you're going to be late? Ad we all know Klaus wouldn't like that.

Well I think I'll go study or something because this is a little awkward, I'll see you later Damon tell everyone i said hello please…

Sure Caroline see you soon

What the hell is happening right now you two hate each other.

Elena please I don't want to argue before I leave I'm not in the mood I have had barely any sleep and I have a long drive back…

Okay Damon I'm sorry it's just me and Caroline never keep secrets and I don't like that fact that she's probably thinking about him all the time.

Elena just give me and kiss and go and speak to her I'll call you later okay I love you.

I love you too Damon

Caroline I think we need to talk, wait a minute what are you doing are you packing your things? If this is about Megan being our roommate we can always apply for another dorm..

This isn't about Megan Elena this is about me and Klaus I can't stay here when I know he's all alone in mystic falls I need him and I know he needs me.

So what you're saying is you're leaving college to be with that monster! ARE YOU CRAZY?

Elena were immortal I can do the whole college experience whenever I want, but right now the only thing I want is sat in mystic falls.

What about Tyler? How could you run to Klaus when he's the one that's coursed all the suffering?

Me and Tyler haven't been right for ages Elena you know that, I mean I haven't seen him in months.

Klaus killed his mother Caroline, do you really think he will ever forgive you… What about your mum what's she going to say..

I don't know Elena, I'll sort everything out when I'm back in mystic listen i am sorry but this is my choice.

Its fine Caroline, I just wish it was under different circumstances, but I can't force you to be here..

Thank you Elena the last thing I wanted was another argument, it's all we have done since we got here.

Wait a minute who's picking you up? Because Damon just left…

Well I haven't gotten round to that point I my plan yet, I think I'm just going to ask Klaus.

Okay well I have classes to get to so text me before you leave so I can say goodbye.

Of course Elena, I'll see you later she said before giving Elena a quick hug.

Klaus, it me Caroline..

I kind of figured that out caller Id and everything Klaus said chuckling.

Shut up Caroline said giggling.. Anyway I have something to ask you…

Oh really love? You asking me a favour after our lovely little disagreement the other night.

Actually this benefits the both of us.

Well let's not wait for the grass to grow, spit it out…

Ugh you're in such a lovely mood, anyway Klaus… I was wondering will you come and pick me up?

Wait what? From college but you have only just got their…

I know but I don't want to be here...

And why is that Caroline? Klaus asked a little intrigued

Well how can I say this without sounding cheesy.. I don't want to be this far away from you.

W W W what? Did I just hear you right Caroline..

Yes you did, I want you to come and get me Klaus I don't think I can spend one more day away from you.

I'll leave now, oh and Caroline love I couldn't imagine spending another day without you.

See you soon Niklaus, oh and by the way you're buying dinner Caroline giggled down the phone.

I think you may be the only person that I will let call me Niklaus Caroline, and it would be my ultimate pleasure miss Forbes, I'll be there I 2 hours make sure you're ready.

I'm glad to hear it, and 2 hours really that's nowhere near long enough, it's not like I'm already completely packed or anything…

Caroline enough with the sarcasm, just be ready, I'll see you there.

See you then Niklaus… oh and one more thing I miss you. Caroline said before hanging up and starting to feel a little embarrassed she didn't wait for his response.

Klaus was at his car in second's grinning, the sooner he got their sooner he could see Caroline's beautiful face.

Music Blaring Klaus Speed of into the night…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Well if it isn't my favourite original, what do you want Klaus Damon said a little annoyed.

Well actually I have a proposition for you, you see I was on my way to pick up Miss Forbes from college, when my amazingly annoying sister nearly got herself killed.

Hold up did you just call Caroline miss Forbes Damon said laughing, and I'm not really seeing where I fit into all off this, so could we maybe cut the chit chat and get on with it.

I need you to go and get Caroline now Klaus said smugly.

Are you kidding me right now Klaus I have only been back in mystic fall for about an hour, couldn't you and Barbie of had your oh my god I need to now speech about three pissing hours ago when I was actually at Whitmore college.

Damon I was trying to be nice about it give you a choice and all, but you never actually had one.

Klaus I must say it's always a pleasure talking to you, now what's in it for me?

Fortunately for you I will forget what you said yesterday and let you live.

Well since you put it so nicely I'll leave now.

XXXXXX

Elena… Klaus is on his way if you don't want to see him I suggest you come back now he won't be too long

Okay Caroline I'll be their soon. I really can't believe your leaving…

Please we will speak about it when your hear, I'm not arguing with you over the phone as well

What? Who have you been arguing with lover boy…?

Oh shut up with your snide remarks Elena you don't know him like I do

Well actually I was referring to Tyler when I said that but clearly you took it the wrong way.

Oh my god I'm so sorry Elena he just really stresses me out and all I could hear was Hayley bitching in the background and that just really annoyed me considering he's meant to be all alone on his hunt to help the bloody hybrid's, it's like he won't tell me anything but she knows everything I just hate it.

Caroline turn around and give me a hug Elena said before putting the phone down.

Hey, thank you so much I really need that, anyway I am so sorry I'm leaving it's just what I need to do I really hope you understand and I promise I will come back and visit.

You better or so help me god I'll drag you here myself Elena said laughing

Yeah right I'm older and stronger you be sure to remember that Caroline giggled before throwing her a blood bag.

I was thinking more oh this Elena said showing Caroline a bottle of vodka..

Hmm well that's would sound like a very good but I have to be in a car for the next few hours and I don't really feel like throwing up the whole way back.

I have class anyway, now give me a hug and text me when your back in mystic falls please.

I will and hey I hear your conversation with Damon, I thought there was like a rule that boys and girl couldn't share the same room.

Caroline were not 12 of course we can share a room we just need to find Megan and different dorm that all.

So you're going to compel her, Elena oh my god she's our friend.

Are you being serious right now you're judging me on my life? When you're about to drive of into the sun set with that bastard that destroyed all our lives, he's evil Caroline I just don't get what he has on you.

We're no better than he is, we have both also killed people, we drink blood to survive, he's just been at it a little longer then we have, if he's evil then you know what so are we. All I wanted was to say goodbye to my best friend without having another argument we have been here what a day and we have argued three time's. Well you know what just get out because I can't be bothered with this crap anymore.

XXXXXX

Barbie oh my god it's been too long, fancy seeing you here again Damon sniggered sarcastically.

Damon? I could of swore I called Klaus and if not then when we arrive back in mystic falls I will make Klaus compel us to forget the whole conversation.

I knew it, I knew you and Klaus had crazy phone sex, god I so wish I had accepted rebecka's bet I would be inheriting a lovely little beach house of the coast of Cornwall, that's in England by the way.

I know where it is Damon Jesus, why are you here?

Well apparently I'm on drive Miss Forbes back to mystic falls duty.

Where is Klaus? Caroline signed a little disappointed.

Aw Barbie you missing your big bag hybrid Damon smirked.

Oh my god Damon, what happened to yesterday's little chat where we actually agreed to be nice to you…

I'm only joking with you Caroline, I'm just not exactly happy to be here so let's just get your stuff into the car and leave before Elena sees me.

Trouble in paradise Damon? Caroline laughed far too much

Well considering I have had about 100 missed calls from her I'm guessing I have defiantly done something wrong, and I am far too tired to have an argument with her it's been a long day, all I want is to go home have a nice warm bath and go to bloody bed.

So if I' wrong correct me, I'm assuming that this little trip back to Whitmore is a secret…

Yes Caroline, now please get in the car before I throw you in it.

Okay okay I'm just messing with you god take a chill pill Damon.

The drive back to mystic falls had to be the most awkward thing Caroline and Damon had every done, not only had Caroline insisted Damon pulled over so she could drive somehow in one of their brief conversation them dating each other had come up.

There we go your highness your king awaits, maybe we a few heads a round he's throne Damon laughed once they had pulled into Klaus drive…

Whatever Damon your just lucky one of those heads isn't your Caroline said before shutting the door and walking to the front door.

Hey Barbie, would you mind telling me what I'm going to do with all your stuff…

Oh shit I forgot, and within second's Klaus, Elijah and Rebecca were at her side.

XXXXXXXXX

My god I swear I once heard a rumour that the originals were faster than the rest of us vamps, but guessing by how long it is taking to move Caroline stuff out of my trunk I'll have to put an end to that.

Rebecca launched herself at Damon, who was in fact a little taken back by her actions... Or maybe not Damon said with a smug grin on his face, but you would have to be an idiot not to notice the fear in his eyes.

Rebecca" Elijah shouted leave Mr Salvatore alone he has just very kindly driven all the way back to college to bring Caroline here, how about you go inside and start taking Caroline's things up to Niklaus bedroom.

In seconds Rebecca was gone…

I do apologies for my sister behaviour we are so very grateful you did this for Klaus.

Not to erm well blow my own horn brother but Damon didn't exactly have a say in the matter Klaus Grinned.

Anyway looks like I'm done here, now if you wouldn't mind I don't want to hear from another original in a very long time, and Caroline I'll see you tomorrow or something? Damon said getting into his car.

Yeah sure, I have a few things to do so I'll text when I'm on my way.

Okay, I'll make sure me and Stefan our defiantly out Damon Laughed.

Caroline smirked at Damon then threw a one of her pillows at him...

See you tomorrow then Damon said before driving off...

Wait a minute, I know I'm like a thousand years old but did I just witness you and Damon actually getting on Klaus asked Caroline looking a little surprised.

Wow I'm dating an old man, you should be ashamed of your self Caroline said smirking at Damon…

Well look on the bright side love that's a thousand years of experience Klaus winked

I'm erm going as far away from this conversation as possible please Klaus save your uncontrollable manner's for a different time, it's not exactly something I want to hear anyway I have a busy day tomorrow so I'm going to bed, goodnight Niklaus and please pardon my brother's manner's miss Forbes..

Please Elijah call me Caroline…

If you wish it, good night Caroline Elijah said before picking up the last of her boxes and taking them into the house.

Goodnight Elijah..

XXXXXXX

Caroline my god how long does it take for a girl to shower…

Don't get your hopes up Klaus tonight is strictly unpacking…

Klaus growled "well Miss Forbes we will see about that"

We will indeed Mr Mikealson Caroline giggled knowing that what he just said wasn't exactly intended for her ears.

Well somebody getting better at mastering the gifts of our super human hearing Klaus groaned before lying on the bed, he already knew it was going to be a long night he just wasn't sure he had the energy to more his bedroom around a million times till it was completely perfect.

Actually I was thinking maybe we should leave my stuff till the morning it's already been an extra-long day, and I think I'll want to wait for the paint to dry before I start putting things in place..

The what to dry Klaus said..

Well if I'll be living here I am defiantly not having blood red paint on the walls and I mean a few of these things have to go their totally creepy, plus it's going to take ages to put all my things in the wardrobe…

Klaus laughed as caroline Crawled into bed next to him, as you wish Caroline we will sort everything out tomorrow, But please remember I'm the big bad hybrid I can't be seen with a bright pink bedroom with like a million teddy's on the bed,

Before Klaus could even move Caroline's lips were on his, my god he had forgot how great this felt but he was pretty sure she had only kissed him to shut him up.

Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get Caroline said cuddling into Klaus chest..

Within minute's they were both fast asleep, They knew this is where they belonged.


End file.
